


So This is Love

by italianice15



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Language, M/M, Mob AU, Mob boss!Bucky, Sex, Top!Bucky, Violence, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Any and all locations referenced in this chapter are entirely fictional, as I have never been to South Korea and don’t know anything about it





	1. Chapter 1

Tony peaks through the small opening of Howard’s office door. There’s a man in there, he and Howard are discussing some weapon trafficking, making a deal that Howard is sure to try and screw the man over on. There’s a younger man, too. He’s handsome, he’s got dark hair and light eyes, he stands behind - what Tony finds out to be - his father. 

“George, you’re a good man.”, Howard takes a smile and claps the man on the back as they shake hands. 

They leave - the man and his son. Tony runs back to his bedroom and dives beneath the covers before Howard is any wiser. 

Tony’s fourteen, the young man he saw was twenty. Tony forgets his face, but remembers the feeling of being attracted to a man for the first time. His porn searches get a bit...interesting after that.

—

Howard and Maria are gone for the summer. Tony is left alone at the mansion. Jarvis is there with him, of course, and Ana left to visit her family. 

It’s a quiet evening and Tony is bored out of his mind. He’s an imaginative sixteen-year-old kid now, his mind is always racing with fleeting thoughts here and there. One sticks, however. 

He makes his way into his mother’s bedroom - Maria and Howard haven’t slept in the same room since Tony was about five. He opens her closet and sees clothes, jewelry, and makeup in displays fit for a department store.

Tony feels like a child playing dress-up. Lining his lips and lids, applying blush, contour, and lashes, he quickly masters the art of makeup and he’s damn proud of himself. He makes his own money at Stark Interprises, so when he starts buying increasingly more feminine clothing, nobody knows but him. 

—

Years pass and Howard finds a tube of mascara sitting on Tony’s desk. Even worse, when Tony walks out of the bathroom, he’s wearing said mascara on his lashes. It takes about half an hour for Tony to gather his essentials, guarded by Maria for his own safety. She’s used to to taking hits for Tony and vice-versa. 

“Go to my apartment in Manhattan.”, she hands him her keys and he drives away in his car.

There, he’s ambushed. The minute he opens the door, he feels two solid bodies crash into him. He can’t breathe, not with two strangers on his chest, demanding to know where Howard Stark is. 

“Mansion.”, is all Tony can muster.

They seem confused. 

“We’ve had eyes on that place for weeks. The only noteable activity we’ve seen is you getting kicked out earlier. We heard that bitch-“

It’s a knee-jerk reaction. The dirty-blond-haired man holds his nose as blood seeps between his fingers, down his face, and onto his shirt. The taller one laughs.

“I like this one.”

Tony is more or less dragged back to New York City, but to a different place from where he grew up. It’s dirty, loud, and mean. Tony likes this place. 

“Boss!”, the bloodied man calls.

A man turns around and Tony instantly recognizes him. His hair is longer now, pulled back in a bun, his face is stern and stone-like, and one of his arms is metal. 

“You found him.”, the boss states flatly.

“Yes, we-“

“Why is he still alive?”, he asks and a cold chill runs up Tony’s spine.

“Boss, Stark kicked him out of his house earlier today. We thought he might be able to give us some information, since Stark’s been MIA for a while.”

The boss considers it, rolling his head from left to right slowly as he mulls it over.

“Alright.”, he says. 

The boss leads Tony to a room. It’s just to two of them. The bed is huge, bigger than Tony’s ever slept in, the decor is exquisite and of the best quality, and the carpet feels like a cloud.

“Get comfortable. I’m not really into torturing information out of people, it’s more like a last resort kinda thing. I’ve been through enough of that shit to last a couple of lifetimes.”, he says plainly, Tony notices there’s never much emotion in his voice. 

“I’m letting you stay here without harm or duress under the good faith that you’ll tell us everything we need to know. Not now. You get yourself settled, first. We’re having dinner in a little while, I’ll come and get you.”

Tony showers and takes a two hour nap. He’s woken up by the boss man. 

“Dinner’s here. Hope you like takeout.”

Tony follows him to the dining room where there’s five more people seated like a family.

“Move, Nat.”, he orders dismissively. The readhead knows better than to disobey, but she glares at Tony as he sits at the boss’ left side. Idle conversation floats amongst the others as they eat. Tony and the boss eat silently, sparing the other a few glances once in a while.

—

The next morning, Tony sings like a bird. The boss’ second-in-command struggles to write down all the tips as Tony answers the boss’ questions. The boss is happy, it’s the first time Tony’s seen him smirk in two days. 

“Thanks, kid. You can go back to your room.”, the boss and the blond get up to leave. Tony hears a weird whirring sound coming from his prosthetic.

“My name’s Tony and I can fix that for you.”, he straightens up, eyes fixated on the arm.

That’s how Tony finds himself in the basement of the boss’ sprawling mansion that Tony insists is actually a castle. They’re overseen by the readhead that hates Tony. 

“Don’t make that face, Nat. It’ll stick that way.”

“Sorry, boss.”

Tony laughs lightly and continues his work. A few short hours later, the boss’ arm is as good as new.

“I might have you stick around, Tony.”, he says.

—

Tony is assigned to upgrade any weapons that come into the boss’ possession. He does incredible things with a wrench and a screwdriver. The boss has named him his favorite, which the others in the mansion take great offense to.

“Damn kid’s been here for a month and the boss is drooling all over him. I’ve known him since we were kids and it’s been years since he’s even laughed around me.”, the blond says. 

“You know he likes a tight ass, Steve.”, Nat jokes. They all laugh.

“You see those shoes he got for Tony? They must have cost as much as my car.”, the man Tony knows as Sam says. 

“To be fair, your car is a piece of shit.”, Clint fires back.

“Quiet, he’s coming.”, Thor shushes them all.

—

Tony stays away from the others. He finds that he’s got a good arrangement going. He does what he loves, upgrading weapons and making entirely new ones for the boss, then getting pretty, shiny, expensive rewards when he does a good job. Tony always does a good job.

“Eyeshadow palletes as promised.”, the boss hands Tony his reward when he comes down to the basement. He quirks an eyebrow around the place.

“It’s clean in here. You’re not working on anything.”, he approaches Tony.

Tony cowers slightly and takes the palletes.

“I finished everything you wanted me to do.”

Tony expects to be hit, to be cursed at, to be thrown to the floor. He doesn’t expect the shrug the boss gives him.

“That’s fine. You needed a break, anyway. I’ve got some spare time and I need to check up on something. Get dressed and meet me in the foyer in fifteen minutes.”, the boss says. 

“Sure thing, boss.”

“Oh, and you can call me Bucky.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all locations referenced in this chapter are entirely fictional, as I have never been to South Korea and don’t know anything about it

Tony sits at a small table in a fancy restaurant in South Korea. They’re treated like kings, because, in terms of the underground black market and trafficking in South Korea, Bucky is a king. 

“Bo- Bucky, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

Bucky looks at him with a puzzled expression. 

Bucky said he needed to check on some things. He didn’t know that meant he’d follow some rival gang members to the airport and retrieve his stolen merchandise. 

“I need a cover.”

Tony nods, not quite understanding but knowing when to stop asking questions.

Tony’s dressed in his best, most expensive, tightest blue jeans with limited edition high top sneakers, his favorite sequined bomber jacket, and a plain white t-shirt because he’s humble. His makeup is, if you ask him, flawless and pretty, yet subtle. He doesn’t quite look the part of the rich socialites in the restaurant. They look at him like he belongs in a McDonald’s.

“Don’t worry. If they give you shit, I’ll tell ‘em where they can shove it.”, Bucky jokes. He’s been doing that a lot on their brief trip.

“You seem awfully relaxed for someone about to shoot up a warehouse.”

“Can’t wreak havoc on an empty stomach. Especially when you have good company.”

They leave and Bucky takes Tony’s hand.

“Um-“

“Don’t blow our cover, sweetheart.”

Tony doesn’t notice the goons posted around the street to keep an eye on Bucky and he hopes it stays that way. They foolishly deem Bucky not to be a threat and disperse, a few lagging behind to make sure they’ve made the right call.

Bucky pulls Tony close and they walk down the street, looking the part of a happy couple. Tony shakes off his jitters and starts to delve a bit too deep into window shopping. He stops dead on the sidewalk as if the diamond covered purse on the other side of the glass made him do it.

“Please.”, Tony looks at Bucky.

“On our way back.”

Tony sees a woman in the store pointing to the bag.

“It could be fine by then.”

Bucky sees the woman too and recognizes her as his rival’s side piece. She sees them too, Bucky turns to hide his face, pulls his wallet from his pocket, and hands Tony a wad of cash.

“Hurry up.”, he bites.

Tony wants to refuse, apologize, and get to where Bucky needs to be. It’s too late, though. He doesn’t want to cause Bucky any pointless trouble. He goes into the store and, in limited Korean, asks the clerk for the bag. He makes sure to eavesdrop as he waits. He gathers a few bits of information and walks back to Bucky.

“Busan Heights Hotel.”, Tony says as slips his hand back into Bucky’s.

“That woman. She said she had a date tonight at Busan Heights Hotel. Whoever you’re supposed to meet at your rendezvous isn’t going to be there.”

Bucky hums and smirks again.

“Thanks.”

—

Tony is told to stay in the car. Bucky is in and out in three minutes. He’s got blood splattered on him and he’s carrying a big box.

“I didn’t think the boss was the one who did the dirty work.”

“I don’t send my men where I won’t go.”

They’re back in America the next day. Tony puts his new purse in his closet in front of the others ones, like it’s on display. 

Tony and Bucky grow closer. Tony still stays away from the others, except when they all come to dinner. He’s usually silent at the table. He’s feeling talkative, though, and Bucky’s not talking to anyone so, quietly, he speaks.

“Bucky.“

Everyone falls silent. Steve, the blond sitting across from Tony, stands up.

“Don’t disrespect the boss like that.”

“Sit down, Steve.”

Everyone is further confused.

“Only Steve calls you Bu- that.”, Clint says.

“And?”, Bucky raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a daring glare.

“It’s just that you never...warm up to anyone as fast as you’ve warmed up to Tony.”, Sam explains.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business how fast I warm up to people, Wilson.”, he snaps and they all feel it.

“Just forget it, Buck. Forget anybody said anything.”, Steve says, smoothing his palms over the tabletop and looking at Tony, who’s all but pale and frightened now.

“You were going to say something?”, Bucky asks.

“Never mind.”, Tony shakes his head and looks down at his plate of pasta.

“Go ahead, it sounded important.”, Bucky urges.

“It wasn’t. I forgot what I was gonna say anyway.”, Tony dismisses. 

Dinner ends shortly after that at Bucky’s demand.

“I’ll deal with you all later.”, he says as they leave the dining room. A moment of thick silence passes.

“Clint, Natasha, I didn’t ask you to eavesdrop.”, be calls out. A faint ‘shit’ can be heard as Clint hurries away, Natasha not far behind.

Tony’s still looking down at his plate. He feels like he’s back at home and Howard is going to yell at him for starting trouble.

“I remember you, y’know.”

Tony looks up abruptly.

“Scrawny little thing lurking outside your dad’s office. You were just a kid then.”, Bucky reminisces fondly.

“I didn’t know you saw me. That was so long ago.”

Seven years, to be exact.

“Yeah, it was.”

Tony still feels uncomfortable, feels like he’s a burden. He flinches when Bucky extends his hand to him. Bucky sees and he’s patient. He gives Tony time to refuse. Tony takes his hand, though.

“Let’s go outside. It’s a nice evening.”

—

They get lost in Bucky’s garden. It’s his mother’s garden, actually, but he’s doubled it in both size and brilliance since her passing.

“I come here when I think of her.”, he says. He gently touches the petal of a white rose with his metal finger.

Tony listens to him talk, following behind him as the sky grows darker. 

“Don’t worry about them.”

Tony looks up, the sudden change in Bucky’s tone catches him off guard.

“They’re loyal to me and don’t really take to outsiders so easily. We’ve all been screwed over too many times to be comfortable around new people.”, he explains.

“Then why did you let me stay?”, Tony asked, his trademark sass coming through, even though he hadn’t meant it.

“I like you.”

Tony’s not sure what he means.

“I’d like to keep you around for a long time.”, he says as he pulls Tony close.

Now Tony knows what he means.

“Really?”

“When Clint and Thor brought you in, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When I saw what you could do to a gun, I knew I wanted you here. For more than just upgrading weapons.”

Tony doesn’t know what to do. He’s not familiar with people professing their praises for him. The opposite actually. He’s got a thick skin and Bucky’s words seem to hit a little too deep for his liking. Still, he’s just as smitten as Bucky is.

“I don’t know what to say.”, he confesses.

“You don’t have to say anything. Not right now. If you want to go, if this isn’t what you want, you can walk out the door.”, Bucky says.

Tony doesn’t want to leave. He’s grown to like this place and Bucky. He’s free here, not forced under Howard’s thumb anymore. Bucky lets him do as he pleases, gives him praise for it, too.

“I want to stay with you.”, Tony says. 

Tony’s flush against Bucky’s chest. Their first kiss is soft and slow. It doesn’t grow into much except smiles and quiet laughter. The second one that follows is stronger, deeper, better.

—

Bucky is furious. Tony is on the floor, in the corner, unconscious.

“Who did this?”, his voice is low, like a growl.

The five stand in a line before Bucky. They’re all terrified to be at the wrong end of Bucky’s temper.

“Nobody was down here, Buck. Thor and Sam were on patrol. Clint, Natasha, and I were tying up some loose ends on your trade in Brazil.”, Steve explained.

Bucky looks back at Tony. It’s clear that he was in a defensive position. He’s bruised and bloodied. Bucky collects him and leaves the others for his own room.

He lays Tony down. Tony lets out a pained whine when he relaxes on the bed.

“Tony?”

Tony whines again.

“Tony. Tony, who did this to you?”

“There was a guy. He did some deals with my dad. Bald, had a beard, kinda old.”

Bucky knows who he’s talking about. He calls Steve and sends the five out on a hit on Obadiah Stane.

Bucky stays. He patches Tony’s wounds, makes sure he eats, bathes, and sleeps properly until he’s healed. They’re gone for a week, and that whole week is spent with Bucky never more than five feet from Tony’s side.

Once Tony’s more stable and coherent, Bucky starts asking questions.

“What did he want?”

“My dad fell through on some deals. He put me up as collateral. I don’t know how he knew I was here, though.”

Bucky knows. Clint can’t keep his mouth shut for shit. Counterintuitive to have him as a high-ranking spy and hitman, he knows, but he’s good at what he does. Bucky’ll have to teach him a lesson later.

“Don’t.”

“Hm?”

“You’re thinking out loud. Don’t punish Clint for my dad’s shitty business deals.”

Tony’s too kind to let someone take the fall for this. Bucky accepts that and leans down to kiss him lightly on the forehead, even then Tony winces in pain.

“You’re okay, baby.”

“I know.”, Tony burrows further into Bucky’s side. He falls asleep again, all warm and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Obadiah is dead and Tony is recovering. He works down in the basement as best he can. Thor is assigned to watch over him to make sure he’s not attacked again. 

Thor is nice. He’s been quiet so far, he’s fidgety, but he is vigilant and reacts to ever sight and sound.

“May I ask you something?”

He’s got a vaguely Scandinavian accent, Tony can’t quite place it.

“Go ahead.”, Tony allows. Though he hasn’t had the best experience with anyone other then Bucky, Thor is by far the nicest person in the mansion.

“Has he... The boss... Have you two...y’know? Yet?”, Thor asks slowly, he doesn’t make eye contact until after he’s finished talking.

Tony tilts his head to the side. His dark eyes narrow and he’s at a total loss for words.

“Have we had sex?”

“I didn’t want to put it so bluntly. I didn’t want to disrespect you or the boss.”

Tony knows it’s just Bucky that he’s worried about.

“No, we haven’t.”

Everyone knows that Tony hasn’t slept in his own bed since the attack. Security inside and around the mansion rivals that of the Pentagon. There’s two new guys, too - Wade and T'challa. They’re the best hitmen in the world, or so Tony’s heard. Bucky would never put so much work into keeping one person safe if he didn’t have some anterior motive. 

“I apologize.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Thor spares a smirk. Tony accepts it and returns it with his own. 

“He buys you gifts.”, Thor continues.

“He does.”

Thor inspects a small pile of neatly wrapped boxes in the corner that Tony’s collected just today. Tony’s made some breakthroughs in silent detonators on bombs and figured out how to make them small enough to fit in a pants pocket. Bucky’s beyond pleased with his work, to say the least.

“I once thought of the boss as a cold man. He is only close to Steve. He couldn’t care less about the rest of us.”, Thor adds.

Tony knows that isn’t true. Bucky never stops talking about them and what the can do. Clint and Natasha can cripple a small country overnight, Sam and Thor could blow the same small country up in a few hours, and Steve - oh, Bucky loves Steve like a baby brother.

“He really appreciates you guys. He just has trouble showing it.”, Tony provides without going into too much detail.

“If we offend you in any way, I am sorry on our behalf. We are all just frustrated with all the attention you have been getting lately. It’s childish, I know, but we work hard for the boss.”

Tony understands and nods. Thor seems more at ease now that he’s gotten that off his chest.

—

Tony’s in Bucky’s living room. The man’s got the entire top floor of the mansion to himself. They’re all alone watching tv, Tony sitting sideways in Bucky’s lap. 

“You should get Thor a present.”

Bucky pauses and looks at Tony. There’s a possessive glint in his blue-gray eyes that Tony loves.

“What?”

“Thor works hard. They all do.”

Tony’s been feeling guilty that he’s been spoiled so much, but he’d feel guilty if he refused Bucky’s rewards, as well. It’s a strange place he’s caught in.

By morning, Sam’s got a new car, Clint has three pairs of new shoes, Natasha is on vacation in the Bahamas, Thor has a new puppy, and Steve has some expensive paints, brushes, and canvases.

“You happy now?”, Bucky asks Tony.

“I’m always happy.”, Tony stands on his toes to kiss Bucky on the cheek.

—

Wade and T’challa are...intense. To put it lightly.

Wade is an infamous mercenary with a near perfect record. T’challa is a thief, a hit man, a hacker. It seems like there’s nothing he can’t do. Apparently, this isn’t the first time they’ve worked so closely with Bucky, but it is the first time they’ve officially been put on the payroll. They have their own rooms and their assimilated into the daily schedule.

They’re assigned to guard the house. They make an odd yet functional team. T’challa is quiet and stoic, like Bucky. He does his job and he does it well and that’s all he cares about. Wade, on the other hand, is loud, crude, mildly offensive, and an all around wild ride.

At dinner, there’s two more seats and two more mouths to feed. Bless them all, Bucky’s team works hard, but none of them can cook for shit. Tony takes it upon himself to cook for them. He remembers a few of Ana and his mother’s recipes. He gives them homemade lasagna the first night that T’challa and Wade are there. Bucky is convinced that it’s Tony’s cooking that made them stay and not their handsome paychecks.

—

Tony looks in the mirror at himself. He feels beautiful and sexy and ridiculous all at the same time. The white sheer nightie shows the white, lacy panties he’s wearing beneath it. He’s got light madeup on, but some dramatic lashes for effect.

Bucky walks in the door. He smells like blood and bleach. Tony’s nowhere to be seen. Bucky thinks he’s still in the basement, but Tony’s actually waiting in the pantry - stupid idea, Stark - until Bucky’s in the shower. Once Tony hears the door close, that’s his cue to pose on the bed. It’s Bucky’s birthday, after all.

“I don’t really celebrate birthdays anymore.”, he says earlier that morning.

Tony checks that his acrylic nails still look perfect - they do. He leans to catch his reflection in the mirror - his lashes are still on and his makeup looks great. Should he have lived himself up already? Making use of what little time he had, he got the plug Bucky bought him not too long ago, spread pink, glittery, strawberry-flavored lube over it and pushed it slowly inside himself.

Bucky’s out of the shower and smelling of sandalwood now. Tony’s laying against the mountain of pillows on the bed looking like a dream. 

“Baby...”, Bucky’s eyes grow wide and the gift of speech leaves him.

Tony looks over Bucky’s body. He doesn’t have anything on him but a towel. Tony goes to him, still on the bed, on his knees. 

“Happy birthday.”, he says sweetly, kissing Bucky, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Tony reminds himself to pat himself on the back later for deciding to prepare himself before Bucky got out of the shower. It would have taken so long to lube and stretch him out. The mood would have died long before Bucky had his fist clenched in Tony’s hair, pushing his face down into the mattress, plug tosses across the bed, bruises blossoming over Tony’s body, and loud, strained curses and praises falling from Bucky’s lips.

Tony’s sore the next morning. Sore in the most delightful way. He didn’t expect Bucky to like his surprise so much - so much that he and Tony take the day off to have sex and do literally nothing else besides eat sometimes.

—

Tony feels used. He’s sitting strapped to a chair with a lamp in his face in the middle of a warehouse. He’s been beaten, he’s been burned, he’s been shot. He can’t breathe and he’s alone. Then men who took him left hours ago and Tony’s convinced he’d going to die.

Tony feels stupid.

“You thought he cared about you?”

“He’s the boss of the biggest mob New York has ever seen. He doesn’t have time for bitches like you.”

“He’s going to use you then he’s going to dump you.”

The men spit at him and the words still cling to Tony’s brain. His vision fades as he hears muffled yelling in the distance.

—

Tony’s back to his quiet self once he’s back home with Bucky. HYDRA, Bucky’s biggest rival, had captured Tony after they heard about Bucky being seen with a boyfriend in South Korea.

Bucky told Tony that he needed a cover and Tony was sure that was all he was to Bucky. A cover.

Bucky apologizes and grovels at Tony’s feet.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“I’ll kill those bastards.”

“You mean so much to me, sweetheart. You gotta believe me.”

No one has seen Bucky this way ever. Sure, he’s had breakups before - bad ones - but never like this. Tony wants to be with him, but not if it means he’s nothing more than a front.

“I have to go. I’ll be at my mom’s place.”

Tony’s gone, he left all his pretty things behind with Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky’s always had a mean streak, but now he’s malevolent in every sense of the word. Steve tries to keep him calm and handles most of the daily business himself, leaving Bucky to sulk in his room.

“Bucky, c’mon. It’s been months now. Don’t you think it’s time you-“

“No.”

Steve rolls his eyes and as looks over the books for the month. Bucky is faced down on his bed, buried beneath blankets and pillows. Bucky’s been through breakups before, but never like this.

“We’re going out tonight. You’re free to join us.”

Steve is surprised when he hears a hum. He’s been trying for weeks to get Bucky out of bed without him going for someone’s throat. 

“I’ll be there.”, Bucky says, his words muffled. 

—

Tony is lonely. He’s never had many friends aside from Rhodey, but he’s away in Washington. He sits around his mother’s apartment, working from home because Howard still can’t stand to lay eyes on him. He’s itching to go somewhere, but he doesn’t know what to do. 

He looks around the place. He didn’t bring many things with him when he was kicked out and he left everything he had at Bucky’s.

Tony decides to go shopping. He needs clothes and food, among other necessities. It’s already late in the afternoon, so he gets dressed and heads out.

—

Steve, Sam, Thor, Wade, and Bucky walk down the sidewalk to the club. Everyone knows who Bucky is, so they bypass the line and head straight for the door. There’s shops along the strip across the street and that’s when someone catches Bucky’s eye.

He abandons the group, almost gets hit by a bus, and sprints toward Tony. Tony’s got his headphones in, so he only knows Bucky is behind him when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Oh, um, hey.”, Tony offers weakly.

“Hey.”, Bucky replies. 

They stand in awkward, painful silence.

“Been shopping?”, Bucky gestures toward the bags in Tony’s hands.

“Yeah, um, I don’t have a lot of stuff. I left it all at...”, he trails off, his cheeks turning bright red.

“I can have someone come by and give you back your things. It’s be a shame if it all went to waste.”, Bucky says.

Another beat of silence.

The sky is turning pinky-purple as the evening approaches its end. Tony and Bucky walk up and down the many shops, talking aimlessly and laughing at bad jokes and meaningless banter. They feel like they’re together again. Tony feels like maybe he’s made a mistake. He knows he hasn’t, however, when Wade and Thor barrel into one of the shops. 

“Boss!”, they shout in unison.

“What’s wrong?”

“Steve’s down. HYDRA’s trying to take the club.”

The club is nestled squarely in the middle of Bucky’s territory. It’s bold of HYDRA to think they can take the club from Bucky, but he’s prepared. He grabs Tony’s arm, ushers him and a few other people under the counter at the back of the store. 

“Stay here. I’ll come back.”, he says quickly.

There’s gunfire and yelling. People on this side of town are used to it by now, mafia politics is nothing new here. 

Three hours pass, Tony has a cramp in his leg, and Bucky comes back just like he promised. He sees to a little girl first. She’s been cut by some glass, so he hunts down a first aid kit, patches her up, and returns her to her mother. He leads them outside, where it’s safe and quiet now.

“Tony.”, he says.

Tony is stiff, he’s furious, he just wants to go back home. He stands up by himself, dusts away the debris from his flowy shirt and tight jeans.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“I know you didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did.”, Tony cuts him off sharply. Not many people get away with that, but Bucky seems more wounded than offended.

Tony presents his own wad of cash, slams it on the register counter, and leaves without another word. 

—

Bucky does great things for the city. He single-handedly funds schools, hospitals, shelters, and public parks with his work. This is what he was born, raised, meant to do and he loves it. 

Tony, however, despises him. The thought is enough to make Bucky want to drop everything and live an honest life.

He’s getting desperate. He doesn’t imagine that too many stable people stand outside their ex’s apartment at three in the morning, pounding on their door. Tony answers, looking flustered.

“Why?”, Bucky blurts out. He’s at his wit’s end and he just wants to know why.

Tony can see the bags under his eyes and knows he hasn’t gotten much rest lately. Tony wants to bring him inside and lay beside him in his bed, but he can’t.

“Is it because of HYDRA? I know your dad had some bad run-ins with them. I know he’s put you up as collateral with some bosses before. I can keep you safe, Tony. You’ll never have to worry about your safety ever again.”

It’s an empty promise that’s blown away in the wind as soon as the words fall from Bucky’s lips. Tony rolls his eyes, but allows Bucky inside.

They sit on the couch, both facing the other with their backs against the arm rests.

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. That doesn’t pan out too well in your line of work.”, Tony chastises lightly.

“Just tell me why.”

There’s desperation there that Tony wants so badly to get rid of.

“Because I got the shit knocked out of me in my own home, and I was kidnapped, shot, stabbed, and left for dead right after that. I lived my whole life under my father’s abuse and I promised myself I’d never willingly put myself in that situation ever again. I’m not safe with you, Bucky, no matter what you promise.”

Bucky knows he’s right. Tony shouldn’t be forced into a lifestyle that he doesn’t want to live. Tony also has lapses in judgement from time to time, however. 

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t stay for one night.”, Tony traces circles into the couch pillow he’s placed in his lap. Bucky looks up, eyes wide, like an excited puppy. 

—

Tony’s loud and Bucky loves him for it. Tony’s screaming and writhing and crying out in ecstasy as Bucky fucks him into next week. Bucky moves hard and slow - torturous for Tony, but Bucky doesn’t want this to end so soon.

Tony’s going to have bruises and marks left on him, but he’s got more than enough concealer to cover them up. Not that he wants to, that is.

“Bucky, please, fuck! Faster, faster!”, Tony begs and who is Bucky to deny him what he wants.

They finish, they shower, they fuck again, they fall asleep. Wrapped up in each other - Tony clinging to Bucky for dear life and Bucky just trying to hold on - they both get the sleep they’ve been missing for so long.

—

“I can’t fucking believe this.”, Natasha groans as he sees Bucky walk by the next day.

“Maybe he found someone else.”, Clint suggests.

“No, that’s Tony’s perfume.”, Sam shakes his head.

Tony tended to spray the stuff everywhere. It’d be stuck in everyone’s nostrils for the better part of a decade.

“You think they’re back together?”, Clint asks.

“Do you see Tony here?”, Sam replies flatly.

The three continue watching Bucky go about his business with a distant look on his face. He’s heartbroken, everyone can tell, but he’s managing it nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck!”

“Be quiet.”

“You’re supposed to be good at this.”

“You two, shut up.”

T’challa listens to Natasha, Wade, and Clint bicker while he scales the wall of Tony’s apartment building. He finds Tony’s window, opens it, and steps inside the dark living room. He hears music playing - Patience by Guns N Roses - so he follows it down the hall and into the office. He looks around as he walks through the luxury apartment. Tony’s mother has good taste. He’ll have to remember to steal from her one of these days.

Tony sits at his desk reviewing some designs. He’s completely immersed in his work and doesn't even notice the - if you ask the thief - blatant intrusion.

“Good evening, Tony.”

Tony jumps, almost flying out of his seat and falling to the floor.

“Jesus! What are you doing here?”, he exclaims, his hand clutching at his chest.

“We’ve come to ask that you make amends with Bucky.”, T’challa says respectfully, he elegant tone caressing his words. He’s one of the few people allowed to call Bucky by his name.

“We?”

“The others are...having difficulties.”

Tony sighs, puts his tablet aside, and gathers himself.

“You came here in the middle of the night to ask me to get back together with Bucky?”, Tony holds his face in his hands, his words muffled into his palms.

“Another chance is all he needs. He’s enamored with you, Tony. He is miserable without you.”, his words are tight, like they’re being restrained. His expression is something similar.

“Your face is saying something you aren’t.”

T’challa sighs. 

“I have known Bucky since we were young - about thirteen years old. I’ve never seen him with anyone that makes him so happy. In your absence, he’s hollow. Steve agrees with me, he sees it, too.”

Tony thinks for a moment. He’s missed Bucky, too. He hasn’t stopped thinking about that night he and Bucky shared. He longs for him in his bed and in his arms again.

“Tell him...”, he trails off, but T’challa remains patient.

“Tell him to meet me for dinner. Here. Tomorrow.”, Tony’s unsure of himself. He doesn’t want to make a mistake, but God, he wants Bucky back so terribly that it just might be worth it.

T’challa seems pleased. He smiles broadly and nods his head.

“I will. Thank you, Tony.”

He leaves. Natasha, Wade, and Clint are still arguing in the alley. He joins them on the ground, all of them astounded as he does so.

“That was fast.”, Clint says.

“You’re just slow. And very loud.”, T’challa replies.

—

Bucky is pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

“You what?”

“He said you could meet him for dinner tomorrow night.”, T’challa provided in hopes that it’ll calm him down.

“No, I can’t. I can’t do that again.”

“Please, boss.”, Clint begs.

“Yeah, we’d really appreciate it if you had your little pillow princess back and stopped shooting people in their kneecaps.”, Wade points to his wrapped and braced knee. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years, that has nothing to do with Tony being gone.”

A couple of days ago, Wade was annoying Bucky about some warehouse robbery. Something about guns, something about midnight and in and out before the cops show up. Bucky refused several times, but Wade kept on and on and on. Bucky ended it when he drew his gun and shot Wade in the knee. He was a patient man, it never should have escalated to that extreme, but he had a hair trigger temper since Tony left.

He’s not mad - he knows they mean well. Still, he doesn’t think he can stand to see Tony again, not after last time.

“He misses you, too. I could see it in his face.”, T’challa adds. This seems to grab Bucky’s attention.

“Fine. But don’t expect anything.”

He’s known heartbreak since he was a child, the two have become very close over Bucky’s twenty-seven years of life. This is somehow worse. He’s heard love - true, real, and reciprocated love - is the worst thing to have ripped away and dangled in front of you. 

—

Tony is nervous. That’s an understatement, but he can’t think of the word right now as his hands shake as he sets the table. He checks his nails - freshly down only hours ago at his favorite salon. They’re not flashy, but they’re pretty and the same can be said for his makeup, though he’ll always be weak for a long, dramatic lash. He’s dressed in a big, loose, white button up shirt and jeans. Simple, but presentable. 

There’s a knock on the door. He jumps and curses under his breath when he almost drops the expensive bottle of wine he spent two hours figuring out if he should buy it or not.

He sets the bottle down and goes to the door. He takes a long, deep breath before he opens it.

“Hey.”, he greets awkwardly.

“Hey.”, Bucky replies in kind.

“Come in.”

Dinner isn’t ready yet. Gnocchi takes time and Tony would rather die than fuck it up.

“How have you been?”, Bucky asks. Tony knows he just trying to make small talk, but it seems like a slap in the face.

How has he been? Miserable. Awful. Lonely. On the brink of insanity.

“I’ve been fine.”, he lies. 

Tony leads him to the couch, like Bucky doesn’t already know the layout of the place. That night hangs in the air like heavy fog.

“Yourself?”

“I’ve been busy. Mafia doesn’t run itself.”

Bucky immediately ranks that as one of the top three stupidest things he’s said in his life. He’s relieved when Tony laughs. He’s missed that sound more than he thought.

Dinner goes much more pleasantly than either of them thought it would. They talk, they laugh, they listen. It’s like there was never a moment where they were apart. Tony’s missed Bucky’s smile the most. It’s so unlike him to smile at all, but he’s got them in spades for Tony.

The gnocchi is good and the wine is better. The bottle is long gone when they both start making mistakes. 

First, they move back to the couch from the kitchen. Second, they sit far too close. Tony is on top of Bucky before long. 

Bucky’s mind is spinning. Steve said he’d take over for the night, so he shouldn’t have anything to worry about if he stays a little later then he’s planned to. Tony’s more than willing to allow him to stay as long as he wants.

The first kiss is slow. Whether it’s because they’d like to savor it or if they’re drunk, no one cares to find out. The kisses that follow grow, however, more hurried and hungry as times stills and it’s just each other they have to worry about.

—

Steve is flying around Bucky’s office, phone held between his cheek and his shoulder.

“Tailed? By who? Nat, I need to know who.”, he barks. T’challa and Thor stand and watch him slowly unravel at the seams. 

He turns the phone away from his mouth.

“You two need to go to Tony’s apartment. Nat says someone followed Bucky there and she’s by herself. If it’s HYDRA, I don’t want her stranded. Bring Clint with you, he’ll throw a fit if you don’t.”

They nod and they’re out of the mansion in minutes, armed to the teeth and ready to give Natasha all the backup she doesn’t really need. She could take on a hundred of HYDRA’s best men and not have a scratch to show for it.

“Y’know, I’m happy Bucky’s happy and that he’s not sexually frustrated anymore, but you think he would know to stay in the fucking house if he’s gonna go make himself and someone else a target.”, Clint says as he gets into their big, black truck.

—

Bucky slowly moves his hips against Tony’s ass. He holds his legs high and wide as he cums deep in Tony’s ass, the warm, white liquid filling him up. Tony’s a mess - a boneless, whining, sated mess. His pants are across the room and the only clothing he has on is his big, white shirt.

“I missed these.”, Bucky picks up Tony’s red, lacy panties that are now ripped at the side. 

He pulls out, watches his cum trickle out of Tony’s pretty, pink, puffy hole and down his thighs. Tony winces, he knows he’s going to be sore in the morning. 

“Yeah, now I do, too.”, Tony jokes.

“I’ll get you new ones.”

The air gets heavy and tense. Bucky doesn’t mean to assume that they’re back together, or that Tony wants him to buy him anything, even if it is replacing something he’s ruined. Before he can apologize, though, Tony speaks first.

“Thanks. I’ve had my eye on a couple pairs like that one, but haven’t had time to go out and get them.”, he rolls over so that he’s facing Bucky. He kisses him sweetly, delighted when Bucky returns it. They lay there, their passion growing again. Tony rolls on top of Bucky this time, already beaming in Bucky’s praises as he lifts up and lowers himself back down on Bucky’s erection. 

This time doesn’t last as long as the first round, but they’re too tired to care. 

—

Bucky’s got a sixth sense. He knows when he’s being followed, he’s had to worry about it since he was a kid. He knows there’s five strange cars in the parking lot just outside the apartment. He knows they’re HYDRA and that they’re trying to encroach onto Bucky’s territory little by little. 

He supposes he should have stayed home. Maybe he should have invited Tony over to the mansion. Then again, Tony despises the mansion. He’s blinded by love - he knows that now - and he can’t bring himself to care that it was a stupid move to leave the mansion in the middle of a turf war.

He brings Tony closer to him, the sleeping man cuddling against his chest. His phone’s been ringing all night, but he was too preoccupied to notice. He finally calls Steve back, speaking quietly.

“What’s up?”

“Clint, Natasha, T’challa, and Thor are all outside. They’re gonna make it as quiet as possible. T’challa’s in the parking garage, he’s taken out two trucks already. Natasha and Clint are handling the rest, Thor is keeping watch over you two.”, Steve explains shortly. He knows that Bucky knows what’s going on.

Bucky’ll have to remember to send them all on vacation again. 

“Thanks, Stevie. See ya later.”

“See ya, Bucky. Tell Tony I said hello.”

—

The four clear the parking lot of any and all HYDRA guys silently. They pack up their guns and silencers and leave Bucky to stay with Tony until the sun comes up.

“Hey, I was thinking about something.”, Tony says once sunlight starts to flood his bedroom.

“Aren’t you always?”, Bucky replies, playing softly with a few strands of hair sticking up haphazardly on Tony’s head.

“What if I came with you?”, Tony asked.

“I thought you didn’t like it there.”

“I loved it there. I just didn’t care for the kidnapping and whatnot.”, Tony traces over a few scars on Bucky’s chest. 

“Yeah, I’d like it if you came back.”


End file.
